


Soul Spirit

by ChLuKa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fanfiction, Hybrids, Inspired by Fanfiction, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shapeshifting, Yandere, YandereXReader, neko, obsessed, yanderehybridxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChLuKa/pseuds/ChLuKa
Summary: [A Yandere x Reader story)"I'll have you know, such as myself, my kind are powerful and majestic shapeshifters."//"Imagine having a whole species of shapeshifters and your soul spirit is a fucking house cat."
Kudos: 5





	1. The Stray

"Holy shit it's fucking heavy man," a feminine voice squeezed out as she almost dropped the medium-sized box which was in her hands. Slowly and hastily placing it on the floor she almost collapsed with it.

The said box had a messy label plastered atop of the folds, 'Kitchen' it read.

"Damn I should work out more," wiping beads of sweat off her forehead she soon shook her head, disagreeing with herself, "Yeah, no absolutely not, I choose life."

The female threw her arms up in the air, her h/l, h/c hair swaying to the left side as she stretched, "Moving is such a pain," a sigh slipped her lips, eyes falling to the ground, "but hey, an apartment to myself, um hell yeah, no more nagging parents."

'Living the dream,' She thought, 'living the dream.' 

Smile on her face she mentally prepared her barely existent muscles for more heavy lifting. She walked toward the moving truck sitting outside.

**~**

Moving away from her parents at age sixteen to fulfil a scholarship to a prestigious high school in the city to complete her senior years Y/n spend the whole day unpacking everything she owned. 

She was rather fond of packing everything up in the designated boxes, feeling rather excited to do so but when it came to unpacking, Y/n wished that she could lay down and nap, the excitement of moving disappeared as soon as she realised she had to fend for herself.

No more parents to rely on.

But hey, that meant she could have random 3 am dance competitions with herself and nobody would be there to judge her!

"And that's done!" An excited squeal left her lips as she had finished unpacking the last of her belongings. Those only being clothing, kitchen utensils and what not as her accommodation already come fully furnished with basic furniture.

Walking around her newfound apartment she smiled to herself, entering the kitchen. She courtesy the fridge, hailing it and all its glory before opening it.

Once she opened the refrigerator her eyes widened in horror and she fell to her knees, "What monster leaves no food in the fucking fridge!" 

A frown on her face, after all the unpacking she had done throughout the past few hours she grew rather hungry, looking forward to a snack.

A sigh left her lips once more, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff of semi annoyance she reached deep into the back pocket of her leggings to pull out her phone, swiftly checking the time.

'3:30pm'

"Alright, guess I'll go for a wander to stock the fridge," Swiping the phone screen she tapped on her banking application to check her food budget.

She had received an allowance of $350 every month to pay for her food and other expenses as her rent was already taken care of as the accommodation was an aspect of the scholarship. 

Nodding in approval at the fact that she had indeed been paid she made a mental note to remember the date of her payday. Grabbing her wallet she checked the contents to make sure nothing was out of place and she had not forgotten her debit card.

"Right, watch my dumbass get lost." Y/n put her wallet in her back pocket and adjusted her shirt. Hence, it hung down, covering her behind, she always felt the need to cover her back pockets up with clothing if there were something inside said pockets.  
She didn't know why though, maybe it was a sense of security?

Locking the door to her apartment with the keys she was given before shoving them in her pockets she left the area, not knowing where the hell she was going.

Looking around, the female sweatdropped, there was so many people and buildings. 'Don't you hate it when you go out in public and people are there, like damn how dare they?'

Fishing out her phone and tangled headphones Y/n let out a grumble of frustration as she worked on detangling them. Once she had successfully done so she plugged them into her device and plopped them into her ears, playing her current favourite song at full volume.

'If anyone tries to talk to me I swear to God imma plan someone's funeral.'

**~**

Sweating slightly at the fact that Y/n had just walked a marathon, well, at least she felt like she did but she soon thanked the gods as she walked into the fully air-conditioned shopping centre.

Grabbing a trolley (Shopping cart) she was on her way, walking through the isles, shoving anything and everything she wanted in her cart, 'no parents mean I can,' she grabbed a whole box of chocolates, 'get this!' her eyes wandered over toward the ice cream section, quickly putting a whole tub in her trolley she felt accomplished. 

"Late night snacks, um hell yeah." She spoke aloud, headphones still in her ears blaring music she didn't know how loud she was but did she care?

Nope, she was too focused on staying up until three in the morning stuffing her face with snacks while she read fanfiction so she could fantasise about romantic encounters which would never happen in her life.

After her little snack phase, she filled the trolley with the essentials for cooking and hygiene purposes. "Now to pay," she sniffed sadly, "bye-bye money, you will be missed..."

Walking out of the shopping centre once she had paid for all her goods she looked at the bagged groceries which lay in her trolley. "You've got to be joking if you'd believe I'm carrying all these home."

A mischievous smirk on her face as she came up with a conclusion which could get her in trouble, but that didn't stop her from pushing the trolly as fast as she could toward the way she came from.

'What's the worst that could happen, I get locked up for stealing a trolley?' Picking up the pace Y/n laughed to herself, 'Pshh, Nah, I'm just borrowing it.'

While running like a madwoman with a cart full of groceries the girl's e/c eyes widened, she pulled on the trolley's handle as hard as she could to come to a sudden stop. "Holy shit."

Her eyes were fixated onto a kitten, its blue eyes bore into her soul, its cream-coloured fur was messy and starting to mat, it looked to be a stray. Usually, Y/n wouldn't be so hung up over a stray cat but she left her trolly to slowly walk toward it, she was careful not to scare the poor thing away.

"Hey... Are you good little guy?" She slowly reached her arm out upon seeing the cause for its fur to mat.

Dried blood.

It was injured.

"H-Hey, it's okay." She shrunk back a little as the feline gave a small hiss at the girl, as if it was warning her not to touch it.

Looking underneath to confirm the gender of the stray Y/n nodded to herself, he was a boy, a tomcat.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, please," she reached her hand out further, lightly stroking the kitten's fur, ignoring its hiss of warning, "please let me help you."

The cat gave one final warning hiss, shakily raising its right paw as if to claw the poor girl but she didn't give two shits. She was going to help this cat and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Gently scooping it up, and holding him to her chest in a comforting manner until his frantic hisses came to a halt Y/n kept whispering reassuring words to the feline. 

"I promise I won't hurt you." 

Opening her eyes which she didn't realise she had closed she looked at the cat who she found staring back at her. His piercing sapphire-blue eyes boring into hers, it was as if he was looking into her very soul.

A smile etched onto her face upon coming to the realisation that the cat now trusted her enough not to throw a hissy fit at the sight of her. "Thank you for trusting me, now, let's get home."

Looking behind her she let out a breath of relief to see her trolley was left untouched.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Y/n taking the feline back to her apartment. To nobody surprise, getting lost in the process.


	2. You're fine

"Oh stop being such a baby," her s/c hands gently brushed over the feline's fur, parting the matted bits away from the fresh fur to locate the wound, reaching over to grab a cotton ball she soaked it in water and gently dabbed it on the cat's skin once she had located the source of the bleeding, "you're fine." 

Upon hearing the girl say that he was fine, the cat glared at her, his blue eyes narrowing, he opened his out and let out a rather audible, 'no!'

Y/n's eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed, she stopped dabbing the cotton ball onto the kittens wound and looked at him, "I'm sorry what?"

She knew she wasn't hearing things, but she couldn't believe that the cat just sounded like a bratty human. Damn the wonders of the world, huh?

"Anyways..." She parted more of the feline's fur slightly, causing it to hiss, letting out a small sigh she reached over for a pair of scissors and gently began to snip the matted fur off the cat. This allowed her to see whats she was dealing with.

"Holy fuck," Her eyes widened once more, "What the hell happened, who did this to you?" She subconsciously raised her voice in sudden anger, but it wasn't directed toward the cat.

"Who the fuck hurts a kitten, let alone any animal!" She grit her teeth, staring at the now weeping wound which lay on the kitten's right side. It appeared to be a stab wound.

The tomcat averted his eyes from her as soon as she had raised his voice, jumping slightly at her tone, he gave a small 'meow.' which snapped Y/n back into reality.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," She slowly stood up, cat firmly in her arms as she wandered over toward the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

Grabbing a syringe, some warm water and finally some manuka honey from the kitchen Y/n took a deep breath in. "Okay, this may sting, but I promise it'll be okay."

She put some of the special honey in the syringe along with some warm water and gently began to flush out the kitten's wound.

This did bring discomfort to the cat, but he just grit his little feline teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, sputtering cuss words in his head.

He knew that the human was only trying to help him.

But holy fuck not only did it sting like a bitch, but it hurt his pride, letting this human girl take care of him.

"And we're done," Y/n gently wrapped up the cat's side with a bandage after she had finished flushing the bacteria and whatnot out of the wound, "You'll still be a little sore, but you'll be fine." She smiled softly, looking into the cat's eyes.

She knew she wasn't allowed a pet in her apartment, but she loved animals, much more than people as a matter of fact, so would she let the rules take the cat away from her.

Absolutely not.

"Ah shit, I didn't buy cat food..." Y/n looked over her shoulder as she was packing away her groceries after long last to spot the tomcat staring at her. That's all he would do.

Stare at her.

Puckering up her lips as she held a small can of tuna she remained in thought, "You know, I was saving this to make fish cakes but," A sigh left her lips as she relaxed her facial muscles, "you can have it." 

Squatting down to fetch a container from the bottom cabinets Y/n filled the said contained with the tuna, soon setting it down onto the ground for the feline to munch on.

Said cat continued to stare at her, which made her sweatdrop, "Oi buddy, your food's there." She looked at the tuna she had set on the floor.

Hobbling like a cripple toward the food the cat sniffed it for a good few minutes before he deemed it was good enough for him to eat.

"What a picky cat..." Muttering to herself Y/n shook her head, her h/c locks flowing to the side as she did said actions, "Okay, I have school tomorrow, so that means no late-night snacking, fuck that's depressing man."

Sulking to herself, the girl wandered toward her bedroom and opened her closet before she got here, her school uniforms were already sent out. She had found them already in the closet when she had gotten there. It made her a little sullen that she wasn't the first in her apartment.

Staring at the two options, one being a black blazer with a red plaid skirt and the other being a white blazer with a grew plaid skirt. She rolled her eyes, "Why can't I just wear the boys uniform, like damn we need to normalise women in suits because that is just..." Y/n stopped her train of thoughts as she fanned herself and shooed those thoughts away.

She sighed and decided to pick the coloured uniform she wanted, taking it out of the closet along with some socks, shoes, and some short spandex shorts to wear underneath her skirt she set them on the desk in her room, ready for tomorrow.

Checking the time Y/n was taken aback at how late it was, "Damn, I should get to sleep, I need at least 8 hours sleep to function with people's stupidity." 

Going through her clothes, she didn't notice the feline wander into her room; she was too busy picking out her pyjamas.

Once she had found the clothing she was comfortable enough to sleep in she removed her current clothing off her body, it wasn't until she was half-naked that she realised the cat in her room.

Turning her head to look at said feline she gave him a small smile, she expected the cat to ignore her but what surprised her was the animal, despite his injuries turned around and faced away from her as fast as he could.

"The fuck?"

Y/n rose an eyebrow and stepped toward the cat who refused to look at her, in nothing but her matching set of undergarments, gently picking the cat up she looked at him in the eyes, "What's up?"

The hairs on the back of his neck rose; it was if the poor thing was startled upon seeing Y/n in her current state. Using his legs and his perfect balance, he kicked himself out of her arms and ran away, leaving her room and not looking back.

"Well, that was fucking weird." The girl continued to dress before slipping into bed and falling asleep.


	3. Parkour

"Fuck," A simple yet vulgar word left Y/n's mouth as she ran into the bathroom with a towel, "I know I wanted at least eight hours, but damn I don't want to be late!"

Not even bothering to close the bathroom door she hastily undressed, practically throwing her naked body into the shower, turning on both hot and cold water taps at once with her underneath.

Letting out an inhumane, high pitched voice she jumped away from the water, "Holy fuck that's gonna freeze my damn nips off." She shuddered upon coming into contact with the cold water, waiting eagerly for it to warm up, and once it did, she washed up in a hurry.

Running out of the bathroom once her shower was over, she ran to her room in just a towel, once again startling the poor cat who just wanted to sleep in her room.

Paying no mind to the feline's strange behaviour as he ran out of her room a second time she hurriedly dried and dressed in her uniform, almost choking herself with the tie she let out a gasp and made her movements more careful.

Brushing her hair was the hard part, especially after a shower as it had this nasty habit to frizz and tangle up, unleashing hell upon the hairbrush which dared to tame it.

"Ow, ow, ow." Muttering curses as she brushed through her damp hair rather roughly Y/n almost cried out in relief once her hair was good enough to stop.

Rummaging through her drawers, she pulled out a hair tie and placed it on her wrist for later, on her way out the door she grabbed her backpack which she let rest on one shoulder, her keys which she shoved in her bag and her phone which rested in her hands as she checked the time, '6:30.' 

School started at Seven sharp, 'I should sort out the bus system,' she sighed, slipping her phone in her pocket, 'right, it's like a half an hour walk, I should be fine if I'm a few minutes late," She walked over to the cat she still hadn't named and told him to be good while she was gone, 'It's not like they'll lock me out of school grounds if I am a little late.'

**~**

Her e/c eyes widened, she was so close to school grounds, a mere hundred meters away; however, the gates were closing rather quickly, too quickly for her comfort.

"W-Wait!" Out of breath, Y/n picked up the pace, running toward the gates, her skirt flowing in the wind and she was so grateful she was wearing shorts underneath.

"I said," She sighed, coming to a stop as the gates were now closed and much to her demise, locked, "wait..."

Scratching her head in annoyance she looked up, the gate wasn't that large, well yes the middle part was, it was huge, the bricks looked like they would hurt if you hit yourself against them, but that wasn't Y/n's concern. What she was focused on was the smaller parts next to the middle of the gate.

That was something she could jump over.

A stupid decision but hey, if she pulled it off she would feel like she were on top of the world.

Nodding slightly she walked backward, getting a stable run-up before running forward in a full-on sprint. Yes, Y/n didn't like running or exercise in general, but that didn't mean she was slow if anything she was average.

"Parkour!" She yelled as her legs sprung, allowing her to jump as if she were a budget spring. Pushing herself forward, her eyes widened, and a large smile made its way onto her face as she successfully jumped over the fence.

Only her smile fell.

And so did she.

"Fuck," She mentally scolded herself, how could she do something so careless? Her eyes widened even more as she spotted someone where she was about to land, "ah shit, look out!" She called out but unfortunately for Y/n and the boy she had crushed she fell.

Landing right atop of him.

He let out groans of pain which went unheard by Y/n. She didn't give two shits about how much pain he was in right now; she was too fussed about the position they were in. Y/n had fallen on his stomach, awkwardly straddling his waist.

Her face began to heat up, blood rising to her cheeks, causing them to redden at a quickened pace, "I-I'm so s-sorry!" Stuttering as she hurriedly got off of the boy, refusing to look at him as he slowly sat up with pained groans.

"No... It's fine." He had one eye open; the other was closed in an attempt to help cope with the sudden pain.

Y/n took a deep breath to calm herself down before she turned to face the boy, his beautiful locks of hair made her almost want to ask him what conditioner he used for it to look that glamourous. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry." She repeated, sitting on her knees she awkwardly outstretched her hands to him, "are... are you okay?" her e/c bore into his golden ones, she had a face of remorse and concern for the poor guy she had crushed.

Standing up slowly, Y/n kept her hands out toward the male, silently asking if he'd like to help up.

He gave a dry laugh, "Yeah, I'll live," wincing once more he gratefully took Y'n's hand in his, accepting the help of getting pulled to his feet, "you startled me more than anything, don't beat yourself up about it."

"But..." The girl looked at her hand which was intertwined with his, feeling heat rise to her cheeks once more she let go of his hand and held hers to her chest, "You're hurt, can I at least take you to the nurse's office?"

He smiled at her, nodding slowly, "I'll take you up on that offer," walking alongside her they engaged in a conversation, "You're new here, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

He laughed lightly, "Well for starters, it's not every day you see someone daring enough to jump over the fence, besides," he fiddled with his hair a little bit, "If a beauty like you were in this school earlier, trust me, I would've noticed."

Y/n's heart pounded against her ribcage, she turned to the side, avoiding the male's eyes as the compliment made her a tad embarrassed, "T-Thanks, I guess."

"I'm Uwaki Kou by the way; you can just call me Kou if you like." He offered a friendly smile.

Y/n looked at him in acknowledgement, "L/n, Y/n." She smiled back.

'He seems nice, not something I'd expect after I almost crush him to death with my body.' Y/n blinked at her thoughts, 'Damn that sounds wrong.'

**~**

"I can show you around if you like after class?" Kou spoke to Y/n as they left the nurses office, the two of them were already late for their first class, but that thought hadn't slipped their mind once until now, "Wait do you even know where your first class is?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you." She replied, before her e/c eyes widened, "And no, I don't shit, how late are we?"

Kou laughed a little at her panicked response and reassured her that she would be fine before they shared schedules.

"Damn, we're not in the same class, that's just," Kou frowned, "sad." he sighed, and Y/n agreed. 

Walking alongside each other, Kou directed Y/n to her class, once he had dropped her off he asked her if she could wait there once it was over for him which she agreed.

Entering the classroom Y/n took a deep breath, closing the door behind her she jumped slightly at the sudden voice.

"You're late."

"I know." Muttering under her breath, she looked up, facing a middle-aged woman with round glasses framing her face, "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

The presumed to be teacher crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "It better not," she shook her head, "you must be Y/n L/n, your desk is over there go sit down." She croaked, watching the teenager scurry along to her seat.

The lesson consisted of Mrs Fei rambling about the school and how it has a reputation which needs to be held. Y/n felt Mrs Fei's eyes bore into her the entire 40 minutes.

Y/n sighed and rested her head on her desk, 'This has been a hell of a day, and it's only been an hour.'

She lifted her head up and silently prayed that it didn't get worse.


	4. Damn boo who the f is you?

"This week has been so stressful." Y/n sighed, throwing her head back in annoyance as she looked up to the male beside her who only laughed.

"It's only Monday."

"Exactly!"

Y/n voiced a keyboard smash to display her further irritation, it was currently three in the afternoon, school had just ended, and she was currently walking out of the building with Kou by her side.

"There, there." Kou placed his hand atop of Y/n's head, looking down at her, he was taller than her (Height) self, making it, so she had to look up to him while speaking and honestly, it hurt her neck. She had never felt so short before.

"Don't mock me." She puffed out her cheeks and pouted, arms crossed over her chest, her actions making the male beside her laugh.

He removed his hand from her head and held it up defensively, "Okay, okay I surrender," smile on his face as he stared down at the girl, "Hey, we're friends yeah?"

Y/n tilted her head to the side, uncrossing her arms and letting them dangle by her sides, "Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"Well," he came to a stop, making Y/n do the same, "I was wondering if we could exchange numbers." 

Shrugging her shoulders lightly in a 'yeah sure, what could go wrong.' manner Y/n nodded, and they handed each other their phones, typing themself into the contacts.

"Sweet," Kou handed Y/n back her phone, "thank you."

"No problem?" She flicked her h/c hair out of her face and slipped her phone into her pocket, she was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by a rather loud car horn.

A sigh came from the male standing beside her, "I gotta go; I'll text you!" he said as he ran toward the flashy red car which was previously beeping at him, quickly getting inside.

"Bye..." Y/n said to nobody as the person it was directed to had already left, leaving her to walk home by herself.

Y/n walked home with her headphones in her ears, playing her music on shuffle. She remained listening to music for the duration of her walk home.

Soon arriving at her apartment, she fiddled with her bag, rummaging through the contents before pulling out her house keys, sticking it in the door she pushed it open and walked inside.

"Kitty I'm hom-" Y/n's e/c eyes widened as she walked inside, the door shut behind her and she pressed her back against it.

Laying on the kitchen floor was a boy who looked to be her age, maybe a year or two older. He had cream coloured hair, a light brown at the top; he had piercing blue eyes which Y/n could have sworn she had seen before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The most noticeable about him was that he had two fluffy ears resting upon his head and a tail flicking up and down as he stuffed his face with snacks.

"Damn boo who the f is you?" Y/n shuddered at the stranger in her home, she gulped, swallowing the saliva that formed in her throat.

The boy just stared at her with wide eyes and a mouth full of chocolate chip cookies. Swallowing the bits of food in his mouth, he smiled sheepishly at Y/n before his hands grew fur, followed by his face and so on. It wasn't long until his human body morphed into a cat.

The same cat Y/n had saved from the streets.

"What, what the fuck?!"

The tomcat rolled onto his feet, staring at Y/n, he gave an innocent meow as if to say, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Y/n dropped her bag and keys onto the floor; she slowly stepped toward the cat, "Okay..." Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly reached out to pet the kitten only to retract her hands, "I know I'm not crazy, but what the actual fuck?"

Picking up the box of cookies on the floor she held them in her hands, "I know you know I'm not crazy, do it again." her e/c eyes bore into the tomcat's blue ones.

She could have sworn she saw the cat smirk before its figure began to morph into something else, one of a human and once again.

The same humanoid cat stood before her.

He wore what looked to be the male version of her school uniform; it confused her, she had never seen him at her school, even if she had only been there a day, with ears like those he would be pretty damn noticeable.

Besides, how the fuck would he leave the house without her knowing?

"I was eating those."

She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the boy who towered over her, being much taller than herself and Kou she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, "I'm sorry what?"

The man with cat ears let out a 'tch' before reaching out and snatching the box of cookies from Y/n's grasp and once again stuffed his face with them, chewing messily.

Taken aback Y/n looked at her empty hands then at the boy continuously before she spoke up.

"Alright, first you scare the fuck out of me by turning into that," she gestured to him, "now you steal my snacks, um I think not." She grumbled, muttering how she liked him better as a cat before reaching her arms out to snatch her food from him once more.

His eyes widened, noticing she was about to steal his beloved cookies from him, he raised his arm high, high enough where she couldn't reach even if she jumped.

"If you can reach them you can have them." He smirked smugly and stuck his tongue out at her.

Y/n's eye twitched, she bit her tongue in an attempt to stay calm, but she decided, fuck calm and reached her arm out and grabbed his feline ear, dragging him to her level she glared at him, ignoring the grunts of pain slipping his lips.

"I would like an explanation."

"And I would like to eat."

Throwing her head back in annoyance Y/n let go of his ear and grabbed the tie of his shirt, pulling him toward her, she didn't notice how close their faces were, even if the boy's cheeks reddened, she was just focused on getting answers.

Their eyes bore into each others, "You can eat while you explain."


	5. Interrogation

"Where did you get those clothes?" Y/n let go of the boy's tie and pushed him back a little.

"Why do you want to get me out of them?"

Almost choking on her saliva she turned her face to hide her reddening cheeks before the boy could notice, but to her displeasure he had noticed, smiling smugly in response, "W-What no! I was just asking because it's the school uniform!"

"Hm," He closed one eye and nibbled on a cookie, "If you want to know so bad, I stole it." He opened up his previously closed eye and stared into Y/n's e/c ones. The intensity of his stare caused her to shudder, something about the way he looked at her creeped her out.

"Why," her hands were clasped together and were firmly placed to her chin, "would you do that?" Y/n's hands chopped the air, still held together as they pointed to him.

His left ear twitched as he continued to nibble his snacks, "Because I'm naked when I change forms for the first time and I didn't bring clothes with me so, I ran outside when you were at school and found this on a clothesline."

She felt heat creep up to her cheeks upon hearing that he was naked when but she ignored it, closing her eyes shut in semi annoyance but she soon sighed and looked at him once more, "Okay then why did you trick me into thinking you were a cat? What are you?"

"An Idiot sandwich."

"What? No, I'm serious here, what are you?"

A sigh left his lips, and a thought ran through his head, 'I can't even eat in peace.' Rolling his head slightly to look down onto Y/n he opened his mouth to speak, "I didn't trick you, well I kind of did, but I had good reason to."

Y/n looked at him as if to say, 'Go on.' And that he did.

"My kind isn't really treated well by humans, they don't really know of our existence, but they don't like things they don't understand," Sighing lightly he lifted his shirt, revealing the wound Y/n had dressed and taken care of when he was in his cat form, it was loosely bandaged up.

"I didn't get this in my cat form, I got it in this form, a human did it," he grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing at the word 'human' not liking the sound of it one bit, "because I'm different." pointing to his ears he sneered, "Now that you know what I am you're going to be just like the others."

Y/n shook her head, her eyes widened and began to burn, she refused to cry, but holy shit did she feel bad for him, "What makes you think I'll react like the others huh? I've seen you transform or whatever the hell you call it, am I treating you with violence? No, didn't think so." She stepped forward and sighed lightly.

Her arms shakily and gently wrapping themselves around his torso, engulfing him in a comforting hug, "I said I was never going to hurt you back then," her words muffled as her face was buried in his chest, "so please trust me."

A small blush crept up onto his face, the box of cookies in his hand dropping onto the floor with a light thud, he didn't say anything but his eyes glossed over, tears threatening to spill.

Y/n pulled away from the hug and looked up at him, a small smile on her face, "Now, please, continue."

**~**

Y/n had learnt a lot throughout the past hour, she had learnt that the boy's name was Tamashi Aito and he was seventeen, being a year older than her, he was from the forest, rebelling against his parents one year ago he ran to the city to be with humans and it took a downfall onto him.

He belonged to a family of what he calls shapeshifters, everyone there was family to him before he left and he had great pride of his family and what they were. Everyone could transform into something different, a different animal depending on what matched their soul.

Aito's mother was a panther and his father a leopard; it was odd that Aito shifted into a small housecat. But Y/n didn't pay it any mind; it's what made him unique.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Aito looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed, his hands on his hips in a prideful stance, "I'll have you know, such as myself, my kind are powerful and majestic shapeshifters."

Y/n closed her eyes and laughed lightly, gaining the attention of Aito as he looked at her, curiously, "What's so funny."

"I'm sorry but, Imagine having a whole species of shapeshifters and your soul spirit is a fucking house cat."

Opening his eyes an irk mark ticked onto his forehead, he looked down at the girl who was snickering lightly at her own sarcasm. 

Looking down at her features, he felt his heart pound against his chest, he had the sudden urge to smile at her, to hold her in his arms, but he didn't like this feeling. It was foreign to him, making him feel sick, so he just pushed it aside and avoided it by flicking her on the forehead, "Oi."

"Ow, you bitch." Y/n dropped her bottom lip and pouted in fake hurt, causing Aito to roll his eyes at her.

She picked up the cookies from the floor and placed them on the kitchen table, "You owe me by the way."

"What, no, I don't." Aito scoffed, crossing his arms, "Why would I?"

Y/n's eye twitched lightly, taking a small breath in and a loud one out she rose an eyebrow, "Um, first of all, I saved your dumbass, and second you ate my cookies!"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again."

"Hey, don't forget who's house you're in, I'm letting you stay here until you can find a safe place to get to."

Aito looked off to the side and mumbled something which Y/n couldn't comprehend; a sigh slipped her lips before she looked around, "I only have one bed, and I'm not nice enough to let a snack thief take my bed, so you're sleeping on the couch."

"Or I could sleep on your bed with you in cat form."

Y/n paled at the thought in her mind; she would've been fine with him sleeping with her in that form if she didn't know he could shift into a humanoid form. Aito had explained before that his human form is more comfortable and easier to hold and the thought of him transforming from his cat form into the one that stands on two legs didn't sit well with her.

It made heat rise to her cheeks, and she mentally scolded herself for thinking so indecently, "Absolutely not," she shook her head, "not when I know you're not a cat."

Aito pouted before transforming into his cat form, jumping into Y/n's arms and staring at her with his big blue eyes as if he was begging her.

'Oh God, I can't say no to that face...'

Shaking her head, she placed him on the ground, "I said no."

"Boo, you're no fun." Aito was back in humanoid form with his arms crossed over his chest, a sullen expression on his face.

Y/n shook her head at him slowly, but she wore a small smile on her face, looking at Aito from the corner of her eye she wandered off, returning with a blanket and a pillow, "Here," she threw them at him, and he barely caught them, "you're sleeping on the couch."

Y/n was sitting on the couch, watching television with Aito, he was sitting on the far side of the couch, as far away from her as he could possibly be.

The movie on screen was about a young college man avoiding and trying to uncover the identity of his stalker along with uncovering the truth about why his friends were going missing.

The end of the movie was enough to make Y/n shudder which didn't go unnoticed by Aito. She was uneasy with the ending, not understanding why someone would stoop so low to kill someone for the person they like.

She was snapped out of her thoughts; however, when a ding came from her mobile device.

She picked up her phone and looked at the screen.

**From Kou:**   
_Hey, I'm sorry I bailed on you! My father is super strict if I don't leave on time._

_**To Kou:**  
It's okay! I understand._

Y/n entered a response even though it was a lie, she didn't understand at all, but she just rolled with it before typing another reply.

**To Kou:**   
_What are you doing anyway?_

**From Kou:**   
_Texting the most beautiful woman in the world._

Y/n read the response and scrunched up her face, 'okay cringe' she shook her head lightly, despite her feeling weird over the compliment she had a small smile on her face.

That smile didn't go unnoticed by Aito.

**To Kou:**   
_Ew._

**From Kou:**   
_What? I can't help it; I know beauty when I see one ;)_

Rolling her eyes, playfully Y/n was about to respond until she felt her phone being taken from her grasp, "The fuck bro?" She looked over at Aito who held her phone in his hands, reading over her messages with Kou.

"Who's this?" He asked, not looking at Y/n, his eyes remained on the phone screen as his back lay against the arm of the chair.

"My friend, why does it matter?" She leaned over, her knees digging into the couch cushion as did her left elbow, her right hand reaching out for her phone as half her body hovered over Aito.

Aito noticed her presence and sat a little straighter, in an attempt to distance him from her a bit more, "Doesn't sound like a friend," he pressed onto her phone screen and returned the phone to Y/n, "Don't talk to him, he sounds like a creep."

Rolling her eyes, she snatched her phone back and crawled to the other end of the couch, distancing herself from Aito, "I think I can choose my friends thank you very much."

A 'tch' noise left Aito's general direction, but Y/n didn't pay it any mind. Instead, her eyebrows furrowed, "Did you fucking block his number?"

"So what if I did, he sounds like a creep."

Y/n unblocked the number without looking at her phone screen, her eyes were boring into Aitos, his eyes staring back into hers, "I'll make you sleep on the fucking floor if you keep this up." She stood up from the couch and angrily stomped over to her room to reply to some messages in private without anyone snooping in.

"Whatever."


	6. Confusion

Aito was confused, his mind swirling around in circles, eventually causing him to have a headache, he didn't understand why he felt like he had to step into Y/n's private life like that, he didn't understand why the thought of her talking to someone like she had been in those messages tore his heart apart.

He slowly stood up from the couch; it was three in the morning, he couldn't sleep, he hadn't been able to think straight since Y/n had stormed off to her room a few hours earlier.

Slowly stomping to the bathroom, he splashed cold water onto his face, shuddering slightly at the cool temperature.

"What's wrong with me?" He looked at himself in the mirror, his light hair all messy and in his face, the tips dampened from the water he had previously splashed onto his face.

He stepped out of the bathroom, walking toward Y/n's room, he stopped right at her door, it was slightly ajar, he used this to his advantage, leaning against the door, looking into her room, peering at her sleeping form.

A small smile made its way onto his face.

'Was it because she's the first to treat me like I'm something? Is that it?' He sighed lightly, he didn't understand, and it ate away at him, it bothered him, hated the fact that he felt so defeated about something because he didn't fucking understand.

Another sigh came from him, his eyes wide open as he shifted into his cat form, he made less noise like this.

'She won't even notice...'

He crept into her room, using his little feline legs to jump on her bed, his eyes watching over her sleeping form. He felt his heartbeat against his chest, pounding and slamming against his ribcage, but he didn't pay it any mind.

Instead, Aito curled up in a ball, laying beside Y/n he was now finally able to get some sleep.

**~**

Y/n groaned upon slowly waking from her dream, keeping her eyes closed she didn't want to get out of bed, she felt so warm, so _comfortable._

Shifting in her bed, she went to roll over onto her back and gaze upon the ceiling; only she couldn't. Something was stopping her from moving, an invisible force maybe? No.

Slowly and groggily opening her eyes, she blinked away the confusion when her vision was still dark, 'The fuck?'

Attempting to move once more, her face brushed passed what felt like skin.

This caused her own skin to crawl as she became more aware of her senses. There was gentle pressure around her waist and atop of her head. It was very comfortable, but it confused her, what the fuck was this feeling?

Y/n tried to shift position once more, this time, being able to do so as she moved her head enough for her eyes to take a grasp on the situation.

Her cheeks heated up, her mind beginning to blur, eyesight dizzying, she was in Aito's arms.

He was holding her; their fronts pressed together, his arm wrapped comfortably and firmly around her waist, pulling her closer and his hand atop of her head, elbow bent so her head could comfortably sit in place.

'Didn't I tell him to sleep on the couch?' Y/n let out a breathless sigh, she felt incredibly vulnerable and small in the position she was currently in, half of her liked it the other half of her demised it.

"Aito." She spoke firmly and aloud as she attempted to get out of his grasp, but with every move, she made the arm around her waist tightened.

"Fucking, Aito." She spoke again, using her half-asleep arms, placing them firmly on his chest and tried to push him away.

Her attempts weren't in vain as the young shapeshifter groaned and shifted around, "Wake up." Y/n spoke once more, this time, her words worked.

Aito's eyes snapped open; they widened slightly as he noticed the position the two of them were in. He had recalled sneaking into her bed in his cat form, sleeping behind Y/n's back, he was confused about how the hell he was in his human form, hugging her from the front.

He retracted his arms almost immediately, mentally cursing himself out, how could he be so stupid? Y/n probably hates him now. He bit his tongue to rid his thoughts, 'No, why do I care if she hates me or not.' shifting away from her he slipped himself off the bed, leaving Y/n laying there with a heated face, tired and confused.

"Mind explaining why the fuck you were in my room?" Sitting up slowly, she crossed her arms over her chest, the pink on her cheeks not faltering much to her displeasure.

Aito's eyes gazed upon Y/n's face, taking in her flustered state, her usual soft eyes which were narrowing into his, fuck it hurt him to see her mad at him, but at the same time it bothered him, 'Why would she be mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong.'

"I'm," He was at a loss of words, apologising was something he hated, it brought his pride down and made him feel weak, but it was Y/n he was apologising to. 'It's okay if she's the one who sees me when I'm weak, right?'

"I'm sorry," He finished, "I can explain."

A sigh slipped Y/n's lips; she wasn't mad at the fact he snuck into her room, she was still annoyed with him from last night, when he played judge and blocked Kou's number from her phone, "Then explain."

"I-I couldn't sleep," Aito adjusted his line of sight, avoiding her eyes, "I couldn't after last night, you..." He reverted his eyes, staring into her own, "You were mad, that didn't sit well with me, so I stayed up thinking about what I did, what you did." His bright blue eyes lost their colour for a hot minute, switching to a dulled blue which frightened Y/n but she didn't let that show.

"What you said made me," he hung his head low, eyes still fixated onto Y/n's e/c orbs, "it made me sad." He concluded with a breathless sigh.

Y/n sat still, her shoulders shaking slightly, but she wasn't mad nor excited. She was both confused and intimidated.

'Did he... try to guilt-trip me, turn it onto me...?' Shaking her head slightly she recollected herself, 'No there's no way he would've done that, I'm thinking into it too much.'

She let a sigh fall from her lips, "I'm sorry Aito, I'm sorry if I upset you it's just, you did something which unsettled me." 

Her apology didn't sound as sincere as Aito wanted, but he let it go, he got something else he wanted. Something he found out he liked.

He liked it when Y/n said his name.

It was refreshing, relaxing and reassuring. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue; he found himself smiling subconsciously, "I forgive you." He spoke before Leaving the room Y/n sat there still and puzzled, was she really the one who needed to be forgiven?


	7. Promise?

Y/n Brushed her teeth sluggishly, she was tired, and she had no idea why. She had gotten her usual hours of sleep, but she was still tired.

Was it the overthinking? The slow yet constant anxiety about the conversation she and Aito had shared in the early morning.

Spitting out the toothpaste which lingered in her mouth Y/n washed her toothbrush and rinsed the inside of her mouth, "Whatever, I'm definitely overthinking everything." Shaking her head at herself, the girl wandered into her room, checking the premises for a small cat before closing her door, undressing and putting her uniform on.

"Hopefully today isn't as exhausting as tomorrow." A yawn slipped her lips as she brushed her hair, slipping a hair tie on her left wrist.

Grabbing all her required items, phone included she slowly walked out of the door, "I'll be back Aito, please don't steal any more clothes from stranger's clotheslines." She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Damn, there goes my day plan." He rolled his eyes, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

Y/n bit her tongue, annoyed at the fact that her snacks were yet again being eaten. A sigh of annoyance left her lips as she shut the door behind her and began to walk to school.

Her walk to school was enjoyable as she could actually walk at her own pace this time, unlike yesterday today she awoke early so being late would not be a problem and that made her smile, "I don't have to worry about Mrs Fei chucking a hissy fit." Her arms reached up, passed her head as she stretched.

The walk was refreshing, walking through the school gates instead of jumping over was even more so.

Y/n was pulled aside, her walking coming to a halt to a firm grasp on her wrist, she winced in surprise and turned to face whoever it was who wanted her attention.

"Hey, stranger."

"Oh, hey, Kou." She smiled at her friend who only returned the smile, his orange eyes peered into her own as he spoke, "You're here early."

Nodding in acknowledgement Y/n laughed lightly, "Yeah, no jumping over the fence for me today." She looked down at her hand and couldn't help but blush slightly at the fact that Kou's hand was still holding her, "Mind letting go of me now?"

"Oh, yeah sorry," He closed his eyes and laughed sheepishly, letting go of Y/n's wrist, "Got a bit carried away there; let's go?"

Nodding in response she walked alongside her friend, class would start in ten minutes and the fact that she had shared her schedule with Kou the day before gave them both the information that they were sharing their afternoon class.

~

'Damn this is boring...' Y/n rested her chin upon her desk, her books and loose sheets of paper splattered across her desk messily; her eyes were drooping, her mind slipping, it was getting harder and harder for her to stay awake.

She had waited all day, gone throughout her entire school day with no problems, spending classes listening and learning, lunchtime with Kou and finally her afternoon class. She was sitting next to her male friend, how she wished they could pass notes and whisper to each other.

She would usually do that if she shared a class with a friend but right now Y/n was so, out of it. Exhausted.

So she didn't pay Kou any mind, resting her head on her desk she closed her eyes, 'A little nap won't hurt, this is the last class before it's time to go home anyway.' And with that, her eyes stayed closed; light breaths left her lips as she faded into a voluntary unconsciousness.

While Y/n was taking a small nap, she didn't notice what went on around her. She couldn't hear her classmates snickering at her. She couldn't hear Kou defending her. _She couldn't feel_ _his_ _eyes on her._

**~**

"Ngg." Y/n let out a groan, stretching her arms she opened her eyes, only to jump out of her skin and almost fall out of her chair, "Holy shit you scared me."

In her line of sight was Kou, kneeling on the ground, his face a few centimetres away from hers as he watched her as she slept, a smile on his face as he spoke, "Goodmorning sleeping beauty."

Y/n's eyes widened, not from the nickname but the fact that she really did fall asleep, "Shit, what time is it?" Her back slanted, her posture fixing itself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Awhile, school let out an hour ago." Kou stood up, stretching his legs which were starting to cramp from his previous position.

"A-An hour ago?!" Y/n choked on her saliva, standing up abruptly, her chair falling backwards, "Why didn't you wake me?" Her tone heightened, she wasn't mad, just frustrated, annoyed with herself that she had slept that long and left Aito alone for longer than she needed to.

Kou placed his hand atop of Y/n's head as if to soothe her, "Easy there tiger." He gently pet her hair in an attempt to ease her rising frustration.

She shooed his hand away, almost regretting doing so as the warmth was rather nice, "Don't, you should've woken me up!" She stomped her foot on the ground in a childish pout.

"But you were just so cute," His eyes softened at her the moment he saw colour make its way onto her cheeks, "I couldn't just wake you up, it looked like you needed the sleep."

A sigh slipped her lips, "Let's just go home," She walked forward to leave the classroom then soon the school, nodding in approval when Kou walked alongside her, "wait, doesn't your dad like, want you to go home as soon as school lets out?"

"Yep." Kou spoke blankly, popping the 'p,' his eyes looked a little sullen, "He's not very happy with me, but It'll be fine."

"Then, why the fuck did you stay with me?" She turned to face her friend, "Are you some kind of idiot?" Her frustration came back full force; there was no way she wanted her friend to get in trouble because of her.

Kou removed his line of sight from the ground and looked up at his friend, her worried expression made his heart flutter, "It's okay, I'll be fine. Promise." He smiled, holding out his pinky finger.

He liked the fact that she cared about him.

It almost made him want her to worry for him more.

_Almost._

"You better not be lying." She puffed out her cheeks and hooked her pinky onto his, sealing the promise.

~

Y/n wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead, damn walking home was much worse than walking to school due to the hill she had to step up. 

A sigh slipped her lips as she stuck her key into the keyhole and opened the door, pushing herself inside her apartment, her eyes were met with dull blue ones.

Not the bright sapphire eyes she grew to know but blue, almost lifeless eyes.

"Where were you?" Aito stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes pierced into Y/n's very soul, causing her to shudder, but it wasn't from excitement. It was from fear.

"I'll ask _again_ , where were you." 

But it didn't sound like he was asking. It almost sounded like he was demanding something: an answer, a confession.


	8. Misunderstanding?

Confused and startled Y/n rose an eyebrow, looking at the boy who stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "I was at school," her eyebrows furrowed, "why are you so persistent in knowing where I was, it's none of your concern." Her tone was sharp and rather harsh as if she was calling someone out on their bullshit.

His face displayed various expressions in less than ten seconds as Aito uncrossed his arms, "Look, I'm sorry," he looked down, eyes not meeting Y/n's as they were locked onto the ground, "I was just worried, you were late coming home so I was concerned something might have happened to you."

Her eyes widened in slight surprise, had she been too harsh on him? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice or anything..." Y/n slowly stepped toward Aito, wrapping her arms around his torso to engulf him in a comforting hug.

'He was only worried for me, and I misunderstood the situation,' guilt rising inside of her, her arms squeezed a little tighter before loosening and untangling themselves from Aito, 'I sounded like such a bitch didn't I?'

Sighing lightly Y/n shook off his previous tone of voice when he had asked her where she had been, blaming it on his worry for her, "Aito, look at me."

Aito scratched his nose with his index finger; he did so in a manner where his mouth was covered by his hand. His hand covering the smirk which rested upon his face.

Clearing his throat and facial expressions, Aito looked up, eyes meeting Y/n's e/c ones, "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly.

"No, as I said before, I'm sorry," her eyes boring back into his, "I fell asleep in class, but its okay, my friend Kou stayed with me, and I got home safe." Y/n tried to reassure the shapeshifter, however unknowing to her, the very mention of Kou made his blood boil. 

"I see." His reply was short and simple, feeling if he had spoken more, he'd explode. The very mention of Kou put him in a mood, Aito didn't trust him. Especially with Y/n.

Shaking his head slightly, he spun on his heel and plopped himself onto the couch, "Anyway, I'm glad you're safe. Thank you for being honest with me."

"No problem, it really wasn't my intention to get you worried about me." A small smile on her face as she slipped her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick, _'you good?'_ to Kou.

Sighing lightly as she awaited a response, Y/n wandered off toward the kitchen, opening the pantry to find something to snack on, only to let out a shriek of horror which immediately caught Aito's attention, he was by her side in a second, asking what had happened.

"You!" She pointed to him, "You happened!" Her eyes glossed over and she had a dramatic expression plastered atop of her face as she used both of her hands to point inside of the pantry, "How could you eat all my fucking snacks?!"

Blinking in confusion, Aito looked dumbfounded, "That's it?"

His response seemed to have made Y/n's eye twitch; she looked at him as if he were the very scum of the Earth, "What do you mean that's it? It's an important matter! How the hell am I supposed to eat away my feelings, or have late-night snacking sessions?" 

Stomping her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum Y/n crossed her arms over her chest, she was about to say something but shook her head, slowly walking away from Aito. It was as if she were giving him the silent treatment.

Taken aback and left with a sinking heart Aito stepped toward Y/n's retreating figure, "They're just snacks, I don't understand why you're so--"

He was cut off to a door, silently shutting in his face.

Y/n cooped herself in her bedroom, wrapping and rolling herself around inside her blankets until she resembled a human blanket burrito. 'I do feel bad, but he had to learn to stop eating all my food. I can't get more until I get paid next.' 

**~**

Aito huffed, crossing his arms over his chest he threw on a hooded jacket which he had taken from a poor human's clothesline. Sitting the hood stop of his head to hide his ears and tucking his tail into his pants, he let out a sigh and left Y/n's apartment.

It was roughly seven at night, the sky was darkened, and it was getting hard to see.

Well, for humans, not Aito as his sapphire blue eyes worked extremely well in the darkness, almost as if he had inbuilt night vision goggles.

His walking turned into running as soon as he had spotted a human walking toward him, Aito's sudden pick up in pace caused him to bump into the stranger who caused the shapeshifter before going on his merry way.

Aito smirked. In his left hand was a wallet.

Something he definitely didn't bring with him.

Running into a store, he didn't waste any time catching his breath as the owner was just about to flip the 'open' sign around to shut up shop. 

"Hey! I'm closing!" A scrawny male shouted at Aito who just pushed passed him, entering the building.

"No, the sign still says open, so guess you're open." With a toothy grin, the boy wandered throughout the shop, filling up as many snacks as his arms could carry. With every snack he picked up, he gave a "Y/n would like these."

Snacks overflowing from his arms he slumped them over the counter and paid for them, thanks to the money the kind stranger had, 'lent' him.

Carrying the baggage filled with Y/n's pride and joy, he sprinted back to the direction he had come from, not wanting Y/n to wait any longer for her food. Not wanting her to be upset at him any longer.

However, despite his trail of thoughts, causing him to run, he came to a stop—eyes resting upon a small alleyway.

Smile on his face as he stared softly yet intently. It was where he had met Y/n for the first time.

Aito's heart skipped a beat, and he shook his head slightly as if to shake what he was feeling away, "I'm so glad I met her." 

"Ah shit, her snacks."

**~**

"Y/n." Aito knocked on her bedroom door, hoping she wasn't asleep, so he didn't wake her up.

Hearing a quiet, "Go away." From the other side of the door caused a smile to form upon his face, knocking on the door once more to announce his intrusion, he opened it and walked inside.

Y/n's eyes widened upon hearing her door being opened, even more so once she had seen Aito standing in her doorway with plastic bags in his hands.

"The fuck? I said, go away."

His smile turned into a frown, "But I brought snacks." He skipped toward her, jumping onto her bed where she lay like a blanket burrito.

Aito sat with his legs crossed in front of Y/n who only stared at him, "Look," he emptied the bags, revealing her favourite snacks and food, "I'm sorry for eating your food, please forgive me?" He looked up to her with what could only be described as 'puppy dog eyes.' Only he could take the form of a cat. 

Ironic right?

Y/n bit her tongue, she really wanted to accept his offering, but one question lingered in her mind, she didn't give him any money so, "How did you pay for all these?"

"H-Huh?" Aito was taken aback, blinking profusely as he watched Y/n unwrap herself from her blankets and study the items on her bed.

"You didn't steal these, did you?"

Clearing his throat, his ears twitched, "No, of course not!" He scooted away from her a little, shifting into his cat form, "I know you don't like stealing so I wouldn't dare," he spoke, baffling Y/n who had no idea he could speak in that form, "so I did pay for them."

"O-Oh kay..." She stared at the sight before her, Aito was laying on his back, his paws dangling in the air as if he were swimming upside down, she had to admit.

It was fucking adorable.

"I had a kind stranger pay for them when I said you were upset when I had eaten all yours."

She was conflicted, part of her didn't believe him, but she was swayed otherwise by the cute little dance he was doing in his kitten form, "Okay, I believe you."

Aito smirked, "Good." He rolled back onto his feet, his small stubby legs shaking as the mattress was soft and foamy, it was almost impossible for him to stand on her bed like this.


End file.
